Back From The Future
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Tsuna returns from the future with Gokudera. He is not the same as before is he? M for saftey.


It had only been the two of them, it had been the two of them for a year. It had only been the two that watched their friends from the future die right in front of them. It had only been the two of them through all of it.

When they returned, back to the past, their friends were joyed to see that they were alive. Tsuna did not utter a word and neither did Gokudera. They walked past them not wanting to talk. What would they say to them? Such small talk was meaningless.

Tsuna walked straight to a house. He walked in the house with out a word and pulled out a box. The box was cracked slightly and was blue. He then put his ring on it. The box cracked and blood was splattered everywhere. Tsuna walked away without a word, his ring falling of his finger.

Gokudera waited outside as Tsuna walked past him, heading back home.

The next day at school, everyone was so pleased to see Tsuna and Gokudera, Tsuna still never spoke. He stared at the front till an announcement.

"We fear that an Itallien Mafia group is in the area. We found one of the rings. Vongola" the teacher read the notice. She held the ring in her hand. Goukdera looked to Tsuna with worry before he clenched his hand tightly and closed is eyes.

The ring began to spark with yellow like flames and the teacher gasped. She dropped it to the floor where a large flame surrounded it. The flame got bigger and bigger consuming the class. As the class ran outside, Tsuna rushed to the front and grabbed the ring. He put it onto the chain, that was around his neck then turned to Gokudera who stood waiting for him.

"Tenth, you can't be careless like that," Tsuna bowed his head before uttering a sorry. Gokudera shook his head then lit his ring up as well. The windows cracked and exploded. The two rushed out and stood at the back of their class line.

Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana and Reborn walked over. They gave Tsuna a questioning glare. Why had they leave the classroom last? Reborn was about to speak but Tsuna picked him up by the pacifier and hissed into his face.

"Don't you start. I don't want to hear a single word come out that baby face of yours. Got it," he dropped the baby then turned to see Hibari standing with his two tonfa. Tsuna walked over to him then hissed.

"Let me pass," he growled. The black haired male haired shook his head before saying to him with a growl.

"I'll bite you to death, if you step out of line," Tsuna looked up just as Hibari swung one of the Tonfa. The younger male caught it then pulled it off him. He broke it in half with the Tonfa in flames. Hibari growled then went to swipe with the other again it was broken in half and both desintagrated into nothing.

Hibari once again tried to stop him with his bare hand but Tsuna kneed him forcefully in the stomach and walked away with his hands in his pocket.

"Hayato. Stay here," he said carrying on with his walk. The grey haired male nodded then turned to everyone who looked worried.

"Start talking. That isn't Tsuna. Where is he?" Goukdera shook his head.

"We went into the future, by the 10 year bazzoka. The Tsuna of that time was dead because of a the Millefiore family. We fought that family, with your older versions. To save you, we had to make sure that Tsuna and I lived. So one by one we watched as each of you got tortured to death. Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Lambo, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Hibari. They all died. WE HAD TO PRETEND THAT IT DIDN't EFFECT US. TRY WATCHING YOUR FRIEND DIE. TRY PRETENDING THAT IT NEVER MATTERED. HOW CAN WE DO THAT. WE ARE NOT GONNA COME BACK AND SAY THAT WE ARE FINE, THAT NOTHING HAS CHANGED" Goukdera screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Worst of all, it was Tsuna that had to kill you. Tsuna, he killed you one by one. Don't say that isn't Tsuna," Gokudera whispered nearly bursting into tears. He didn't want to do such a thing. Tsuna never wanted to hurt his friends. He didn't want to kill them.

"He couldn't of," Goukdera shook his head then handed his phone over.

"This was the bad guy. He filmed your deaths and I can't delete it," Everyone huddled up as they watched as Tsuna held onto Kyoko his gloves glew and she was incased in a fire. She screamed out wanting the pain to stop. All the older friends were screaming for it to stop but Tsuna burned her till she was nothing.

Kyoko was in tears then Gokudera shut his phone then turned away. Gokudera turned to see Dino in the distance, he was hugging into Tsuna who was crying. He could see that Dino was trying to comfort him, but he just couldn't.

"You will watch all your deaths. You have to know how Tsuna is feeling," Goukdera let the video play and it was next Haru's turn. He changed his method to a knife. Haru was holding a little boy who was crying his eyes. The video panned in with Tsuna crying, tears fell down cheeks as he whispered.

"Please don't cry Haru. Pease don't. I don't want this either,"

"At least i got to see your face again. Will it turn out the same, when you return?"

"Who knows. I am so sorry Haru. I am so sorry," Gokudera blushed a little at a thought that still bugged him even today. Everyone watched there deaths all crying. When it came to Hibari, Tsuna used the Tonfa and bit him to death. It was ironic.

"Hibari was Tsuna's teacher. He taught him how to be so great. He is better both of them. Well so am I," he gloated.

Tsuna returned with Dino behind him. The blonde male went up behind Gokudera and gave him a large hug, "Thank you for looking after my little bro," Tsuna never said anything. Gokudera looked into the dull eyes.

"Hibari is coming," Dino warned. Tsuna caught a hand that had been thrown at him. He pulled him forward his eyes focused away from everyone. He bent his hand back making the black haired male whine in pain.

"I know all your moves. Fighting me is futile. I will win. You are far to weak for me. You'll only get hurt, if you try once again," Tsuna said with no emotion in his voice.

"You killed us. All of us. Why?" Hibari asked. He had seen the video, he had seen how close he had gotten to the younger male.

"Hatyo, you showed them that video, didn't you," Gokudera only nodded.

"Why ask such questions. It was for my survival," Tsuna walked away from the group once again. Gokudera kicked Hibari hard in the gut. He glared at him his own flame lighting up.

"Why? Why did you ask?" The black haired male sat on the ground for some time. The classes were allowed back in since the fire was gone. The teacher took the register once again. Everyone was there.

"Tsuna answer the first maths question," Tsuna didn't move his eyes from the window.

"X equals 10," Tsuna sniggered at the thought. Gokudera caught on and sniggered as well. The teacher was getting ready to scold him, but he was right. She looked at him confused. How did he know that. The teacher looked down, she then gasped as the ring was gone.

"Everyone put your hands up," the teacher ordered. Everyone did so. The teacher was looking on the floor then two things glimmered in the light. She turned to see Gokudera and Yamamoto. They had rings on their fingers. She summoned them up and they both did so.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE RINGS?" She screamed in fright. Gokudera smirked then looked at the teacher.

"From our boss," The teacher began to look round the room. The whole class seemed to be frightened except Tsuna who was staring out the window.

"You killed that boy didn't you?" Gokudera shook his head. The teacher grabbed his collar and it soon began to burn with the orange flame.

"Wasn't me. But we had our reasons. Me and the 10th had our reasons for doing so," The teacher retreated her hand at the word 10th. Gokudera had laughed about 'X equals 10' Tsuna had laughed at that as well. She then looked at him with a frown, it was then that she noticed something around his neck.

She asked him to come to the front and he did so. She took the necklace out and saw the ring that was found at the site of the kids death. The ring went on fire again and Tsuna shook his head, "Don't touch my ring," the woman retreated.

"G-get out of my class, all three of you," Tsuna walked over to the window and opened it, he took a seat on the ledge and put gloves on, "Hayato, come," The grey haired male laughed rushing over, he jumped onto the males back as he fell out the window. Everyone rushed to see if he was okay.

Tsuna had used his flames to ease the fall and push him of the ground before they landed, Tsuna turned to Yamamoto then crossed his arms, "If you trust me jump," The male closed his eyes before falling to the floor. He felt someone catch him and was lowered to the ground.

"This way," Tsuna began to walk away from the school, he lead them to the underground station. He walked past it nut whispered, "Tonight, that will be destroyed. Yamamoto, when we were in the future we learnt a lot, we used boxes and rings"

Tsuna showed him the lit up ring, Gokudera did the same. They took till tea time till Yamamoto had it down. After that they went to Tsuna's for tea. The three walked in taking a seat at the table.

"Son, i don't know what happened, but at school you must calm down. You beat up Hibari. Come on, just relax," Tsuna's dad whispered to him. The brown haired boy shook his head and was soon engulfed in his dads arms.

"It's okay. You are in the present. Make the most of it," Tsuna nodded then looked to his dad.

"Would you ever kill me? Say you where in the future. You're only way to save everyone was to kill them. Would you kill me?"

Iemitsu nodded slowly. If it changed the future and in the end he would grow up, yeah he would.

"What if i was three years old? What about then and with that same hand would you kill mum," Iemitsu thought about if for a second. That was some dark stuff. He then realised something, why would his son bring this up? It must have happened to him?

"What happened?" Tsuna dug in his pocket till he brought out two photos. One was of an older version of Tsuna before he died and one was of the 15 year old Tsuna with a child.

"That is me, my wife and my son. Both of them I had to kill. Fun," Tsuna walked away from the kitchen and went into his room. He sat on his bed till it was time for tea. He headed down the stairs and took his original seat beside his dad and his right hand man.

Tsuna saw he door open and saw two girls standing there. The young Vongola grabbed the photos and stuffed them into his pocket. Haru stood at the door crying. She rushed over to Tsuna who had stood up and hugged her back. She cried into his chest, gripping onto his shirt.

"Tsuna. I have missed you," The young vongola ran his hands through her hair. He had done it plenty of times to the older Haru so he knew how she liked it.

"It's okay. I'm back,"

"TSUNA! Look Giotto, daddies home."

"Daddy!" Tsuna felt an older woman hold onto him crying, never wanting him to let go ever again.

Tsuna laughed at Haru for her tears she shed. It was the first time that Kyoko and Yamamoto had seen him laugh. It wasn't fake. It was real.

Tsuna took a seat while Iemitsu stood up saying he would eat in his room. Tsuna closed his eyes then looked to the brown haired girl that now sat beside him. Normally their hands would enterlaced on the table, as they tickled each others hand.

Tsuna heard a song on the radio, he requested that his mother turn it up, Tsuna grinned then began to sang to himself, "Oh that dress is so scandalous and i know another guy couldn't handle it," Gokudera laughed and joined in with the tenth,

"She's shaking that thing like who's the ish, with the look in your eyes so devilish," the song progressed and the boys continued swaying along to the music.

"She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck. Thighs like what, what, what. Baby move your butt butt, butt. Uh I think to sing it again. She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck. Thighs like what what, what. All night long. Let me see that thong," Tsuna laughed with Gokudera leaning into him laughing.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Goukdera. Where on earth did you hear that song?" The two looked to each other before looking to the innocent Yamamoto before announcing his name.

"YEEAAAHHH" Tsuna sang with Gokudera sining another part at the same time as the tenth.

"Like it when the beat goes da na da na. Baby make your booty go da na da na. Girl I know you wanna show da na da na," The two laughed once again before high-fiving.

"There are ladies in the room. You shouldn't be singing about thongs," the mother told them off. Tsuna and Gokudera sniggered at something that had happened in past. The song was on and older Haru was all for him singing it.

"Mum, this WAS my wedding song. My wife loved when I played this song. I got score points," he said to Gokudera who only blushed.

"I hope you were playing safe with this wife of yours," Gokudera laughed then bowed.

"Don't worry mam. He was, he got aroused plenty by her, but nothing else," Yamamoto and Kyoko choked on their drinks. What had they been up to while they were away.

"I told you to never repeat THAT" Tsuna stood up and Gokudera ran away as Tsuna chased after him. There was aloud crashing in the living room. Everyone from the kitchen ran to see what the commotion was.

Tsuna was on top of Hayato, the couch was on it's side and the two were laughing heavily. "You were moaning to loud. I was making sure you were alright. You were nearly about to release."

"Yeah until you came in. That so turned me off," he whispered to his friend who was underneath him. Unfortunalty everyone had heard that. They never said anything, they just got some really bad imagies. Haru walked over to a picture that had fallen out his pocket. Tsuna gasped and tried reaching for the photo but Haru had already seen to much.

"That's me. THAT'S ME," Tsuna's mother rushed over to check the photo. Their in the photo stood Tsuna and Haru. The two were holding a small brown haired child.

"And that is me with Giotto" Tsuna whispered to them. He was so embarressed. "That picture was taken just before I died. You love that photo," Haru went onto her knees and looked to Tsuna.

"All those dirty things you said. That was me? I touched you?" Tsuna nodded his head, putting a hand on top of hers. He went into his back pocket and put on a certain video. It was Tsuna about 18. He was sitting on a swing with Haru facing him. They were rocking back and forth on the swing.

"I love you Haru. You are so beautiful" Haru grinned before capturing Tsuna's lips. The video finished with a side comment from the filmer.

"Yuck, get a room tenth,"

Haru was blushing badly, "Have you...yet?" Tsuna shook his head.

"Naa she's too stubborn. I have to wait till that day comes up before I can touch, see her naked," Haru was deep red. This was so awkward.

"How did you die?"

Tsuna put on another video, is was like surveillance camera. Older Gokudera stood at the door with Yamamoto watching the confrence.

The next thing that happened was all to fast for the viewers. They watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto got pinned back.

"YOU BASTARD. LET THEM GO,"

"Don't worry they will be, in just a second,"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"TENTH, TSUNA. TSUNA," Both guardians cried out as their boss fell to the floor slowly. His body hit the floor with a thug

"TSUNA!" Gokudera cried, they were then knocked out and they were dragged out the room. Everyone who had not seen that video was in tears. Another video came onto the screen. It was young Tsuna doing the Tango with Hayato. They were both singing along to the Thong Song though they were very drunk also to make it any better they were only on boxers and socks.

Gokudera stood up with Tsuna as his mother screamed at the top of his lungs. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand and they ran out the house by the back door as it was getting blocked by Nana.

Yamamoto once Nana chased them to the back yard ran out the front door to get his friends. He could see them ahead, he sprinted after them then caught up, he ran with them till they were in the forest panting heavily. Tsuna rushed to a tree then climbed up, he helped his friends up.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore. You're getting suduced and drunk," Tsuna blushed then looked down.

"We sang the Thong Song as it was older you how had told us about it. He had said how he enjoyed that song when we were younger. We sang it so you were closer to us," Yamamoto nodded then lay against the tree.

"Did I get married?" Gokudera nodded but then bit his lip.

"Yeah but we never met her. She died before we had time to meet her. We haven't met her yet in this time. We meet her after graduation. She is a baseball fanatic," Yamamoto nodded then looked to the ground.

"We have a mission. Yamamoto, climb onto me. Unless you have learnt to tree jump with a small dying flame?" Yamamoto laughed shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around the smaller friend and held on him. Tsuna stood up then his feet began to glow with a small flame, the flame decreased till it wasn't noticeable.

"If I have a large flame, it will burn the trees. The flame is only to help you leap across, but you don't want to char the tree because if i did, Hayato will have a problem with his jump. Kyoya taught us this. He taught us hand to hand combat as well with Tonfa and without," Yamamoto nodded then with that Tsuna jumped of the tree and began to fall till his hands caught another and he flipped onto the next one. Soon it was a simillar pattern with jumping and flipping over tree branches.

"Hayato, three brances till yours. Increase the flame on your toes and heels and have no flame in the centre than put it back to normal," Tsuna intructed, he leapt across the tiny branch that would have snapped if they weren't being careful.

The two landed at the main road, Yamamoto was dropped and Tsuna took off to the train station. When arriving Hibari stood their at the entrance.

"Kyoya?" The male looked up then shook his head, he walked over then headed down to the new shopping district.

"You are gonna destroy this place, so that future never happens right? Well I am here to help, but no more people," Tsuna nodded then rushed down beside them. He lit his ring up then put his gloves on. With that they were quickly changed into the Vongola gloves.

"I'll take the north, Kyoya, East, Hayato South and Yamamoto take the west. That is the order on how this will break. Run clockwise, north first. After that person or group had arrived, destroy that area. Got it," the four ran to their posts. Tsuna was first to destroy all the pillars that held up the North side. That side fell to the floor then Tsuna flew to Kyoya who was waiting. He began to slice up the pillars with a new pair of Tonfa's. Tsuna grabbed the male and flew to the south.

"Go quick. Once this pillar is down. It will weaken the rest seeing as the west will be barly holding the weight," Gokudera went into his pocket and took out a box. He put his ring to it and then a dragon type devise connected to his arm. He inserted a stick of dynamite and shot it. The whole South side collasped. Tsuna grabbed the two and they flew to Yamamoto.

"Do it now. And grab onto Hayato's hand," Yamamoto nodded then sliced up all the west pillars. Yamamoto grabbed Hayato and all three were flown out by Tsuna. The male didn't stop till they were as far from the station as possible.

"Good work. Have you all got your rings. They didn't fall did they?" Everyone checked. They were still there.

"Kyoya, as far as anyone's concern you were not apart of this," the black haired male nodded then began walking in the direction he came.

"Well I have to go see who destroyed the station. See you,"

* * *

The next day came Iemitsu explained as much as he could about his son being the Vongola boss. the head teacher had accepted it in the end with the time travel after Tsuna showed him a picture of him and older Kyoya, Yamamoto, Haru, Hana and the young Gokudera stood there as well.

"Understood. Don't worry, just carry on as usual," Tsuna thanked his dad before walking into his class late. Everyone looked at him strange then he took a seat at his desk. They were talking about the station that had been destroyed.

"Tsuna?" The said male looked up to see Kyoko and Hana walking over, "Tsuna you are not how I remember. You get drunk and you get 'played with'. I feel like I don't even know you,"

"I'm Tsunayoshi, aka Tsuna Sawada. I am the 10th mafia boss for the Vongola Family. In the future I marry Haru and have a kid named Giotto after the first boss, that is like me. I was sent to the future, were i watched as all my friends and their families die. I didn't like being there, so Hayato cheered me up, so we got drunk and for the first time i had fun. Haru was my wife, what ever she does with me is up to her. Do you know me now?"

"No, no I don't. You are not what I remembered," Tsuna scoffed then nodded.

"The Tsuna you knew would be too scared to go into a Mafia battle. Would never betray his friends or kill them. But people grow up. Time you did the same," Tsuna patted Hayato's and Yamamoto's shoulders and they followed them out into the playing field.

"Are we gonna play that game?" Tsuna nodded. He went into his pocket and pulled out a box. It was colourless. He opened it with his ring and a clear football showed up.

"We need one more player. Give me a sec," Tsuna rushed to get someone then returned with Hibari and Tetsuya. Hibari only nodded to play the game. Tetsuya also wanged to play. Not long after Haru came over, she walked over to Tsuna. She was blushing heavily.

"Wanna play a game with us?" He asked. She looked into his eyes then noticed sadness.

"Why are you sad," she asked putting her hands onto his cheek and brought his face closer to her own.

"Do you think I have changed much?" Haru nodded but then whispered.

"What you went through was horrifying. I was shown the video of you killing us all. It must have hurt a lot," Tsuna smiled then looked to the others.

"To play you need two teams with more than two players. I will take Haru and Hayato. On our team we will all be to use Sky and Storm like elements when playing, even if that is for offence or defence. The game is similar to football with that added on. Also though Haru is not a attribute she can still use storm and Sky, we have to transfer our powers on,"

He took a brake to explain.

"Also the stronger of the two elements, so for us Sky and Cloud. They will have hurt the others body depending on a certain technique. So using our powers will hurt others. Kyoya you are the stronger on your team. Our colours are Red and Yellow. Yours are Purple and Blue, do we understand?" Everyone nodded. Tsuna walked over to Haru then touched her stomach with a small dying flame he did the same to Hayato in return Gokudera did it to his two team mates.

Once everyone was ready the game began. The ball placed in the centre. Tsuna changed the ball of the flame into yellow and he quickly flow to kick the ball. Hibari jumped into the air and turned the ball into a purple. Tsuna shook his head then throw his arms out infront and snapped his hands together, doing so he was blown onto the ground.

Tsuna kicked the ball to Haru who happily began running to net. Tsuna dropped to the ground with a massive thud and ran off to back Haru up. She went to kick but Yamamoto kicked the ball into the aair. Tsuna didn't need to use any powers as he jumped up and went to kick the ball into the unguarded net.

Yamamoto also jumped up to block the shot. Tsuna kicked the ball with his right leg during spinning, that sent it back the other way but when he returned round he sent it back into the net. Yamamoto fell to the floor while Tsuna just laughed.

"WAY TO GO TSUNA!" Haru laughed at the amazing turn. He was really something, everyone had gathered to watch the game. It was weird watching Hibari play such a game. Tsuna soon noticed Lambo. He saw him and I-pin fighting.

He watched as the 10 year Bazooka came out and they were both sucked in by the large purple gun. Tsuna ran to get the ball but he then heard a certain sound making him stop.

"Giotto, stop," he turned to see his three year old son struggling in the older Lambo's arm. Tsuna had stopped and everyone had noticed this. Tsuna slowly walked over then ran over to Giotto with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Tsuna wrapped his arms around his son and held him close to his chest. He was alive ten years from now. HE WAS ALIVE. Tsuna couldn't help but have tears running down his face at the site of his son healthy again.

"Daddy why you cry?" Tsuna kissed his spiky hair then shook his head.

"Giotto, I'm your daddy from the past. Your babysitter owns a special devise that deals with time travel. Well his younger version used and, and now you are hear with your daddy 10 years in the past," he picked up his son and walked over to the side.

"TSUNA ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" Everyone rushed over to see him. They saw him with a three year old boy in his arms laughing.

"Uncle Yato," Giotto laughed upon seeing the white haired boy. Gokudera stopped. He had watched as Tsuna killed them both. He was dead. The future was re-written.

"Tsuna, we-" he stopped. He was so happy. Tsuna laughed then raised his son high into the air with a large smile.

"Daddy since you're here stop making mummy moan," Tsuna blushed heavily and so did others who had heard.

"You are supposed to be in your bed. But don't worry, mummy asks for it" he laughed kissing the boy's head. Tsuna turned to see Haru walking over, she took a seat beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Mummy?" The boy smiled to the girl.

"Mummy have you stopped crying?" Tsuna frowned, why was older Haru crying.

"Giotto why is mummy crying?" The boy put a finger to his lip then gently slapped his dad.

"You did that to mummy before you left for a mission," Tsuna stopped. He slapped Haru. He didn't want to raise a hand to her ever again. He had already slapped Haru. He was stressed. He didn't know what to do. Haru only held her face and cried onto her 15 year old husband.

"Tell mummy, that before a mission, all of us get

stressed. Really stressed and that I am sorry. We can't have mummy crying" Giotto nodded with a smile then pouted to his dad.

"Daddy, i had a bad dream last night. I dreamt that you killed me and Mummy and everyone else. It was so scary," Tsuna kissed his sons forehead shaking his head.

"Daddy would never ever hurt you. Not you of all people. It was just a bad dream," Giotto nodded then he was kissed by his Dad one more time before he disappered

"Hayato. WE DID IT!" Tsuna did a flip then landed on his friends shoulder. Gokudera laughed as well with so much happiness. Tears were pouring down there faces. Haru and Kyoko ran over to see if the two were okay. Everyone that was a guardian ran over. They had to make sure that the two were okay.

"Tsuna, who was that boy?" Yamamoto asked with a small smile.

"That is my son. Well in ten years. Since he is alive. We did it. We changes our futures," Gokudera laughed then lay on the grass.

"Haru's child?" Tsuna nodded once again. The girl went red in the face as everyone looked at her with a smile. The girl was really red and began to fall from the embarssement. Tsuna grabbed her then smiled at her lovingly.

"Falling for me, are ya?" He laughed. Haru laughed. Yes, she was.

**Random story. I love writing these. I just have so much fun. I know most of this is not correct with the story line, my idea came from the future, i kept some info the same.**


End file.
